In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,870, Dec. 25, 1979, a frame for tandem mowers is disclosed. The frame is rigid throughout and requires multiple elongated frame members to interconnect the front and rear mower units. Angulation of the frame for positioning of the mower units was accomplished through steerable rear wheels.
This arrangement while working successfully has now been improved upon. What was needed was a more simplified frame and one which could be used with tractor mounted implements as well as towed machines. A frame should also permit the implement to be ground driven, operated by the power takeoff, or a hydraulic system. The frame arrangement should accommodate all kinds of implements including mowers.